Blossoms
by Touhoufanatic
Summary: Sequel to disillusionment. picking up right after the southern forest incident shinku and Eclair must part now even though they have discovered they hold feelings for the other. fate is far kinder than that however and catapults him back to earth with Eclair in tow. now she see's his world, and feelings may blossom between them. romance, some angst and comedy. rating may increse
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Please remember that this story picks up right after the southern forest incident in its prequel, disillusionment. It literally picks up as the two of them get back from the forest. Now on with the show!**

Despite being deep in the southern forest Shinku and Éclair were able to return to Biscotti with little trouble, at least until they got back. When they did get back they had the unfortunate problem of having to go to each and every person in biscotti and apologize to them. This took almost an entire day as Éclair dragged Shinku around to do this, even dragging him all the way to D'arquien and Yukikaze's place and to Gallia as well. Two days later everything had ben finished, Palladion returned once again and the return ceremony complete, all that was left was to actually return Shinku to his world, a task easier said than done considering that Éclair had pulled him up onto the castles battlements where no one else was currently.

"Um, Éclair?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we up here? Shouldn't we be getting down to the gates to head to the alter?" Shinku asked as he looked around to find no one else around.

"Yes but I wanted to talk to you, alone."

"About what?"

Éclair turned away from Shinku and was obviously uncomfortable from the way she was fidgeting with the low sections of her knight coat. "I- I, I wanted to, to talk about what happened in the-"Éclair whispered.

"Wha?"

"Ugh, I want to talk about what happened in the forest okay!" Éclair nearly screamed in frustration.

Shinku looked to his side. "Oh"

"Yes, well, it's like this, I –"

"Thank you Éclair!" Shinku suddenly said as he bowed to her at the waist, causing éclair to loose what little composure she had left.

"What?!"

"I would have been sulking in the woods as a mental wreck if you had not come and pulled me out of it, thank you, and I'm sorry for making you do that. Shinku said as he stopped bowing and gave Éclair a friendly smile.

Seeing this Éclair completely lost the words she had been preparing to say. Her face slowly began turning red as she walked past Shinku, grabbing the collar of his shirt and dragging him along as she growled to herself in frustration. "Idiot."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing on the alter before Shinku, everyone was happy that things had been resolved and everyone had given him a few last words and helpful statements except the princess and Éclair.

"I'm sorry things have been so rough for you Shinku, but it will all right okay?" princess Millifiori said helpfully.

Shinku nodded with a big smile on his face. "Right, I'm sorry for everything, and I'll be back when fall vacation starts!"

"When does it start again?"

"In one month"

"Then I'll look forward to it, just step onto the center of the circle to return." Princess Millifiori said as she stepped back to let him return.

Shinku turned to walk onto the center of the circle and then quickly turned around. "Oh I almost forgot, Éclair?"

"Yes?" Éclair replied as she stepped forward upon hearing her name, and tripped on an uneven stone. Falling forward she was quickly caught by Shinku; unfortunately her momentum worked against them and pushed them both backwards, onto the center of the circle. In a brilliant flash of light Shinku was gone and everyone sighed in relief, until they realized Éclair was nowhere to be found either.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shinku! Dinner is almost ready, quit sulking and come down to eat something!"

Shinku sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes upon hearing his voice called. His room was exactly as he had left it, with its pale yellow walls and light blue bed covers he felt at peace here, then felt a vibration in his core. Looking down at his stomach he could almost feel it rumbling with anticipation, after all from when he left for Flonyard to now when he got back he had not eaten anything, which meant he had not eaten anything in two days. As he prepared to jump off his bed the door to his room swung open and his mother came through the doorway.

"Shinku, I called, dinner is almost ready and- . . . oh my, you didn't say you had a friend over?"

Shinku looked at his mother with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean, are Nanami and Becky here already?"

Shinku's mother shook her head causing her blonde locks to sway around her, "no they should be here soon, and I'm talking about your friend on the floor there." Shinku's mother said as she pointed beside his bed.

Shinku, outlook darkened at hearing this and bent over to look on his floor. There in the center of his floor, curled up slightly and wearing her full knight garb except her armour was Éclair." E- E, Éclair!"

Éclair stirred and sat up rubbing her eyes while talking "ugh, not so loud hero."

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Huh what are you talking about-"Éclair stopped midsentence as she opened her eyes to see the unfamiliar place of Shinku's room, and his mother standing in the doorway wearing a light brown apron over her pale yellow dress.

"May I ask you to introduce us Shinku?" Shinku's other asked calmly as she stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"Uh, um right. Mom this is my friend Éclair Martinozzi, I met her on vacation past year, Éclair, and this is my mom."

"Hearing this Éclair quickly fixed the way she was kneeling so it was more proper and bowed to Shinku's mother. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sorry for intruding!"

"Nonsense, it is fine." Shinku's mother said as she stepped forward and knelt down in front of Éclair, pushing a pile of paper to the side. "I do have a question for you though."

"Um okay, what is it?"

"May I pet you?"

Hearing his mother say this Shinku's face was filled with as much shock and confusion as Éclairs was, though she seemed to hide it better as she replied. "Um I guess so."

"wonderful!" Shinku's mother exclaimed as she scooted closer and put her hand on Éclairs hear and began petting her softly, quickly going right for Éclairs ears much to her and Shinku's shock.

"Um mom."

"Yes Shinku?"

"Your um petting her in a um,-"

"I'm petting her ears yes, and they are so fuzzy, I love it!" Shinku's mother exclaimed before stopping petting Éclair and scooting back away a bit. "I guess it's a bit of a shock to you both huh?"

"Um, I think that's an understatement." Éclair said quietly as she shook her head causing her ears to flop around.

"Let's start from scratch then shall we, you are from the land of Biscotti on the continent of Flonyard correct?" Shinku's mother asked Éclair causing both Shinku and Éclair to be shocked that his mother knew of them.

"how-"

"Well it was pretty obvious Miss Martinozzi, your tail and ears are your signature and make it obvious was you're from, but don't worry, only people who have been to Flonyard can see them. And yes Shinku that means I've been to Flonyard, I can tell you of it at a later time maybe."

Both Shinku and Éclair sat motionless at everything Shinku's mother had said as if it was nothing. "But how am I-"Éclair began.

"How are you here? I'm not entirely sure honestly, I'm guessing that something must have happened when you sent Shinku back to cause you to be pulled along with him. We will have to talk later though about this, I think I heard Nanami and Rebecca downstairs" Shinku's mother said as she stood up and walked over to the door.

"Uh mom, what, how-"Shinku began before being silenced by his mom raising her hand /

"Not now Shinku, I have things to take care of, and Miss Martinozzi?"

"Um yes?"

"Please stay for dinner, you don't have to worry about being noticed, the only ones that can see your ears and tail are those who have been to Flonyard, though your hair color might bring up a question or two. we can figure out how to get you home later okay?"

"Okay. Éclair replied as she put her hands on her knees.

"Good, though you may want to change into some more casual clothing, knight garb will attract attention; I'll send Nanami and Rebecca up in a moment okay?" Shinku's mom stated as she left and closed the door behind her.

Shinku and Éclair sat in his room for a few moments not saying anything as they tried to take in what had happened. "So I guess you're staying for dinner then?" was all Shinku could come up with saying.

"Y, yeah I guess so. Could I borrow a shirt from you?"

"Oh, right, here" Shinku replied as he opened a door behind Éclair and pulled out a light blue shirt. He turned around to not look but could not help but look out the corner of his eye as Éclair took of her knight's coat, leaving her wearing her skirt and undershirt only before she threw the blue shirt on and sat back down.

"All right then, so your mother knows about Flonyard?" Éclair questioned as Shinku turned back to her.

"I'm just as surprised as you are I don't know how she does but I think Nanami and Becky will be surprised to see you huh?"

Éclair sighed to herself. "I suppose, I just feel like we're talking this too calmly."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherry Izumi smiled to herself as she closed the door to Shinku's room. She had never heard of someone from Flonyard coming to earth but seeing someone from Flonyard brought back many good memories. As she came down the stairs she was greeted by Nanami and Becky who were standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, hey auntie, sorry we let ourselves in" Nanami apologized happily with a wave.

"It is no problem, how are you Rebecca?"

"I'm fine Miss Izumi, is Shinku around?"

"Yes, he's finally stopped sulking too. You'll find him and your other friend in his room." Sherry said as she walked past the two girls to greet their parents. As she did she snickered to herself, despite how confusing it was going to be things were going to quite fun for a while, especially if she was right about Shinku and miss Martinozzi.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady D'arquien and Yukikaze trudged into their home and instantly fell around the table where D'arquien's brother Isuka was sharpening a sword. The two of them lay on the floor and for many moments until Isuka put down the blade and looked to his sister.

"So am I to assume that the hero's return did not go well?"

Lady D'arquien slowly turned her head to look at him and sighed as she composed herself and sat down correctly. "No, his return went fine considering he had come early. The problem is that Éclair disappeared when the hero returned and we could not find her. It's assumed that she somehow went with him accidentally."

Isuka looked at his sister for a few moments before looking at Yukikaze who had yet to sit upright and continued to lay on the floor letting the dogs lay around her. "That should be impossible. Is there a way to confirm or deny it?"

D'arquien shook her head. "Not that we know of. It took all of our energy just to get the princess to calm down enough for Ricotta to get to the academy to begin her research to find out."

"Well, we'll just have to leave it at that, right?

D'arquien nodded. "It leaves us without a captain of the guard, so Lorrain is taking over his sisters duties until she returns, and most of the castle is in the midst of massive confusion because of it."

Isuka sat there for a few moments as he mulled over the information he was given. "Maybe Adel or Valerie know something about it?"

"We would have to ask them, but they went off to the eastern jungles this morning."

" . . . how do you think Éclair is doing?" Isuka asked as he looked out the open door to where the setting sun painted a bright orange glow on the forest outside of their home.

"If she really is with the hero they're probably having a nice dinner or something. I doubt that the hero would treat Éclair badly."

"True. The only thing we should have to worry about is confirming if Éclair is there or not, and getting her home!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You seem oddly happy." Adel commented as she and Valerie rode atop the dragon Kronos as he flew across the great eastern desert.

Valerie glanced over to Adel, still smiling like an idiot. "Oh, no reason."

"You always have a reason! Out with it!" Adel nearly screamed causing Valerie to look a little worried, but only for a moment.

"I just feel a good breeze is all. It feels like a plan falling perfectly into place, not that I planned anything of course."

Adel glared at Valerie and sighed to herself. Whatever it was that was making him smile, he wasn't about to let it slip. She would let it slide for now and slowly work it out of him, even if it meant letting him get away with a few perverted statements or actions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinku watched as his father left with Nanami, Rebecca and their folks, leaving him and Éclair at the table while his mother began doing dishes. Both of them sat for many moments with the only sound being that of the running of the dishwasher and Shinku's mother's cleaning before Shinku spoke up.

"Um, mum?"

"Yes Shinku?" Sherry Izumi replied without looking away from the sink.

"You mentioned finding a way for Éclair to get home?"

Sherry sighed to herself. "Yes, I looked over a book I had been given from Flonyard and-"

"How. Items from Flonyard can't leave!" Éclair stated louder than she intended to causing her to lower her head in apology."

"And yet you're here, yes? I looked through it and it seems you will be able to return only when the ritual alter in Biscotti has a chance to recharge, which unfortunately because two of you came through, will be in one month, the start of fall break." Sherry explained calmly.

Sherry turned around to see both Éclair and Shinku looking at her, their eyes wide and their mouths hung open in shock. Seeing this, Sherry closed her eyes and touched her temple; she had forgotten the time would likely shock them.

"S…so I'll be stuck here until Shinku's fall break?" Éclair asked meekly.

"Yes. Oh Shinku, please take out the garbage, would you?" sherry quickly asked.

"Uh sure, which one?"

"All of them." Sherry said with a smile as Shinku groaned and walked out of the kitchen. "Good now we can talk alone."

"Um why would we need to? This is his problem too, right?" Éclair asked as she turned the chair she was in.

"A bit, but it is also mainly yours. I wasn't kidding when I said the first day of fall break, it will take that long for the altar to recharge and realign, and to prepare things little by little on this side as well. Simply put, you're stuck here on Earth for a bit, and as such I would like you to stay here with us until you can return."

"Eh, but I couldn't-"

"I insist."

Éclair looked at Shinku's mother and realized she was not winning this argument." Very well, thank you for this." Éclair said as she stood up and bowed to Shinku's mother.

Sherry laughed slightly. "Now now, you don't need to go that far. I'm only doing what I should. Now it is getting late, you may use the guest room across from Shinku's room. Rebecca and Nanami have both used it and I believe they both have left clean pairs of sleepwear in there so use whatever you prefer okay?"

"All right, thank you very much."

"Don't worry about it, we can talk more tomorrow when Shinku is at school, Good night, Miss Martinozzi."

"I will thank you." Éclair said as she left the kitchen and went up the stairs as Shinku came back into the room from the pack porch.

"It looks like the bins are full, mum. Where's Éclair?"

"Oh, I gave her the guest room to use so she probably went up there to check it out. Would you bring some bedding up for her, Shinku?"

"Okay, I'll head to sleep too once I do," Shinku said as he left the kitchen to acquire the bedding for Éclair.

Sherry smiled to herself as she turned back to the dishes in the sink. The coming month would be interesting indeed she thought to herself as she heard a high pitched scream accompanied by a large thud from the second floor.


End file.
